Through the Force
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: AU Anakin/Tahiri. Anakin wasn't killed by the Yuuzhan Vong. He still struggles with his namesake and wonders what could have made his grandfather turn to the dark side. "Is it worth leaving everything else behind?"
1. Fascination With The Past

Hey, this is Jason Kent. I've been wanting to write this story for a while, but I never got the time. Then I started getting bored in Latin, and then I typed it up over break. I'm sorry if a lot of things are AU, but I never finished reading NJO, I stopped after Anakin's death. So in this one, he didn't die. There are a few references to LOTF, especially with Ben and Jacen.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it enough to review. There seriously aren't that many Anakin/Tahiri stories.

Chapter 1: Fascination with the Past

* * *

"_It is your destiny…"_

"_Don't be weak, Jedi…"_

"_Anakin, no!"_

"…_So weak. Like his…"_

"_Ani, please!"_

"…_Grandfather."_

"_Don't give in, son…"_

"_This is who you were meant to be!"_

"_Fight it!"_

"…_Never give in."_

Anakin Solo shot up out of bed like he had been stricken by a bolt of lightning. He breathed heavily and wiped cold sweat from his forehead. His clear blue eyes scanned the small cabin that he had been assigned to earlier that day. His dark Jedi robe was hanging on a chair beside the bunk that was barely big enough for him, the rest of his belongings resting by the windowsill. Standing up, he opened the door and stepped out onto the soft ground that belonged to the planet of Naboo. He sighed softly, wishing that he was back on Coruscant with his family…with Tahiri. Just thinking of his wife, with her bright green eyes and blond hair, made Anakin smile.

_How did she talk me into this one?_ he found himself thinking. _Oh, yeah. History._

"You're awake early," a calm voice commented from behind him. "Or very late." Anakin turned around to see his older sister, Jaina, giving him a disapproving look.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, his smile disappearing. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't know…" she said, her deep brown eyes tilting upwards, towards the starry sky. "Do you really think…"

"Uncle Luke wouldn't send us here if there wasn't something important to uncover," Anakin answered confidently. "I'm sure of that." Jaina frowned.

"I'm not so sure," she admitted. "Don't you think he's becoming a little _too _interested in the past?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked incredulously. "He wants to learn about his family. I don't blame him." He sighed heavily and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Anakin…" Jaina tried. "I understand that you want to learn about…_him_…but is it worth leaving everything else behind?" He considered coming back with a rude retort, but decided against it. Then Tahiri's face swam before him, her emerald eyes glistening. And Anakin knew that his sister was right.

"No," he answered quietly. "No, it's not." Jaina smiled sadly and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Ani," she said gently, leaving him alone in the cool dark, the wind blowing lightly across his face. But though Jaina was gone, her words still hung in front of Anakin.

_Is it worth leaving everything else behind?_

* * *

Anakin frowned as he picked up a holodisc featuring some sort of celebration. He looked over his shoulder at the tour guide who was patiently waiting for any questions that the Jedi Knight might have. He handed the disc to her.

"What is this, exactly?"

"This is a recording of when our people made peace with the Gungans," she said, her eyes shining. "If you don't know about them-" Anakin smiled.

"I know who the Gungans are," he said gently. He looked back at the fuzzy image of a teenage girl holding an orb full of light. Behind her were others, presumably from her court, for she was a queen, and some Jedi. "Do you know who they are?"

_They look so happy. It looks like…peace._

The tour guide's smile disappeared.

"Not much is known about these," she admitted. "The Empire came and destroyed most if it. We're lucky that this much is still intact."

"Why would the Empire care about destroying old holovids?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe for no point of weakness?" she suggested.

"Maybe…" he said, his mind still focused on the girl in the image. She looked so young and happy…so free.

"Are you all right, Master Jedi?" Anakin rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just think that I'm missing some crucial piece of evidence here. Something I need to know…that I don't."

"Maybe that's why you're here." His lips formed into a gentle smile.

"Right." He looked down at the image again. "Who is she?" he asked, pointing at the girl. The guide smiled.

"That much I do know. It looks like you, like so many men before you, have fallen under the spell of Queen Amidala," she answered, a sly tone implying hidden meanings. Anakin's face flushed.

"No, I was just wondering…" His voice faded and he put the holodisc back into its place. His blue eyes scanned the room, and rested on another one. He picked it up, frowning. It was more somber than the first one, a sense of darkness and loss surrounding it. He slid it into the player, and what he saw appalled him. The tour guide smiled sadly.

"The death of Amidala, about fifteen years after the other disc," she said softly. "The beginning of the Empire."

"Was she killed?" Anakin asked, his eyes following the open casket as if it was real.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "If you look carefully, though…you can see she was going to have a child." A pang of sadness went through his heart. He turned his head away, not able to bring himself to look. "Master Jedi?" Anakin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just…"

"You have a child?" the tour guide asked gently. Anakin gave her a slight nod, but remained silent. He switched the player off and walked out of the museum, his head too full of thoughts for even him to understand.

* * *

"Queen Amidala?" Jacen Solo frowned in thought. He looked at his younger brother skeptically. "Who is that?" Anakin sighed.

"She was the queen of Naboo about fifteen years before the rise of the Empire," he said.

The cool air breezed onto the patio that Anakin and his siblings happened to be on. Though he was convinced about the queen's importance, Jacen and Jaina remained wary.

"Ani," Jaina said, crossing her arms. "What do you expect to learn about this girl?"

"I don't know," he answered, imagining the young queen's pale face. "But there's something. There's more to Amidala than meets the eye."

"You can't do everything based on your _feelings_, Anakin!" Jacen scoffed. The younger man glared at his brother.

"Maybe you just aren't as strong in the Force as I am," Anakin retorted.

"That's it," Jacen said angrily, jumping out of his seat, his hand reaching for the laser sword that hung on his belt. But before either brother could ignite his lightsaber, a violet glow filled the room. Jaina frowned at both of them, and once they had sat down, she extinguished it.

"Can't we ever have a conversation without the two of you starting a fight?" she asked exasperatedly. "You are hopeless!"

"I know there's something about her," Anakin muttered. "I just…can't prove it."

"I know," Jaina admitted. Anakin rubbed his forehead in frustration. He blinked, and Amidala's face appeared in his thoughts again.

_And he was back in the museum._

Weird_, he thought. _Am I dreaming?_ He picked up the holodisc of the celebration and slid it into the player. This time, though, instead of focusing on the queen, he looked at the Jedi. There was a young man, no older than Anakin himself, with short brown hair…and next to him…a boy with light colored hair and startlingly blue eyes. Startlingly familiar blue eyes. His eyes. Anakin frowned._

Why does he look so familiar?

_He looked back at the young queen, her face painted white. But beyond that…her pale skin…her deep brown eyes…somehow she looked familiar too. The way she carried herself…the way she smiled. He looked back at the boy…the boy with his eyes, and then back to the queen. Soon, his eyes darted between the boy…the Jedi Padawan…and Queen Amidala._

_Were they…was he…was she…_

Anakin woke up, his eyes opened wide. Jaina frowned.

"I know," he said, his voice full of realization.

"You know _what?_" Jacen drawled from across the room. "You obviously just fell asleep. Dreaming of your _queen_, I suppose." Anakin glared at him.

"She was…our grandmother," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone.

"Ani…I…our grandfather was from Tatooine," Jaina said gently. "I don't think he ever set foot on Naboo." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't know that," he said. "None of us know."

"We're so _lost_," Jacen complained. "This is just a waste of time." He scowled and walked back inside, leaving his brother and sister on the patio.

"There's a reason," Anakin argued. "Bigger than any of us. I can _feel_ it." He sighed and turned his head, his brown hair blowing in the wind.

_I just wish I knew._

* * *

Later that night, Anakin silently packed his small, single bag and slung it over his shoulder, quietly closing the door to the cabin. After a moment's hesitation, he dropped the key into the bushes. He wouldn't need it anymore. He bit his lip as he walked away, subtly turning his head to see if anyone was following him. The coast was clear. He quickly made his was to the docking bay, where his sleek X-Wing fighter had been waiting for him, his faithful astromech droid, Fiver, already loaded up. Anakin lightly traced his finger along the black stripe on the side, in honor of those who had died fighting against…Vader. His grandfather. The Empire. The Empire that Darth Vader had commanded. He sighed and unlocked the hatch, climbing inside. He threw his bag down as Fiver let out a series of beeps and whistles. Anakin smiled.

"It's good to see you, too." The droid whistled again.

"Yes, of course I missed you," he replied with a laugh. Fiver wasn't as animated as R2-D2, his uncle's droid, but was still a faithful companion. Anakin pressed a button, starting the takeoff sequence, saying, "Fiver, set the course to Coruscant. We're going home." He pressed another button, and the X-Wing shot through the Naboo atmosphere and past it, into nowhere but hyperspace. Anakin relaxed visibly. Then he would be home.

* * *

Anakin silently stepped out of the hydrolift, quietly clearing his throat. He sighed, flattening down him messy dark hair, and pushed open the door to his family's home. Fiver, at his side, whistled softly, but he put a hand over the droid's sensor.

"Hey," he hissed. "Quiet. It's late." Straightening out, he smiled, looking around the front room.

_I guess not that much has changed._

He picked up a holodisc that was lying on the ground, which apparently featured _"The Continued Adventures of the Little Lost Bantha Cub"_. Anakin smiled, remembering the original story from when he had been a young boy. His smile disappeared as he felt a surge in the Force, and spun around as a lightsaber ignited from behind him. Without looking, he switched on his own violet blade and pointed it at his opponent, who had come from down the hall. Anakin frowned slightly, but his opponent's blue blade was already extinguished, and he barely had time to turn off his own before the arms of a blond woman with green eyes wrapped him up in a tight hug. Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead, and wasting no time, quickly moved down to her lips.

"Thank the stars," Tahiri whispered, her voice muffled by his tunic. "You're back." He smiled sadly, releasing himself and walking over to the balcony, leaning on the rail. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the city. "What is it, Anakin?" He turned around and took his wife's hand gently.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing, Tahiri," he admitted darkly, looking down. "Does anyone know anymore?"

"Ani…what did you learn?" she asked softly.

"Nothing for sure," he said quietly. "What frustrates me it that I can _feel_ that I'm right…but Jacen…not even Jaina…will believe me."

"I trust you," Tahiri said, searching his face. "What did you find out?" Anakin opened his mouth to explain, but he frowned, feeling a sudden energetic jolt in the Force. He laughed, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Here he comes," Anakin said, a smile lighting up his face. Tahiri nodded and smiled to herself. They both heard the pattering of small footsteps towards them, and five-year-old Gavin Solo jumped into his father's arms. Anakin mussed the boy's light brown hair and lifted him up, studying him.

Gavin's eyes were a piercing blue, like Anakin's, his hair a mix of Tahiri's blond and Anakin's dark brown. His smile, already showing signs of the infamous Solo charm, lit up his entire face. The child of two exceptionally powerful Jedi Knights, Gavin's Force potential was close to limitless.

"Hey, pal," Anakin said. "I missed you." The boy nestled into his father's arms, and Tahiri gave Anakin a subtle smile.

"Missed you too, Daddy," Gavin mumbled, his eyes sliding closed. Within the minute, the five-year-old was fast asleep. Anakin placed a light kiss on his forehead, sitting down on a soft chair that overlooked the whole rest of the city. Tahiri smiled softly and sat down beside her husband.

"He adores you, you know," she said quietly. Anakin looked into her eyes.

"I know," he said heavily.

"All he talks about is how he wants to be a Jedi like his daddy," Tahiri said with a laugh, taking Gavin into her own arms. Anakin leaned down and kissed her passionately, but she broke away. "What would you do if he woke up, Dummy? I don't want to scar him for life."

"Sorry, then." He smiled at the use of his old nickname and sighed, taking her gently into his arms, their son curled up in hers.

_Maybe I can just pretend…just for a moment…that things were how they used to be. _

"I love you, Anakin," Tahiri said softly.

_Or maybe things are just fine…the way they are._

"I know." She slapped him lightly across the chest. "Ow. I mean, I love you too." Anakin closed his eyes, and with his wife and son in his arms, in that moment…the moment he had hoped for…he truly felt like everything was right with the galaxy.

* * *

"What do you mean, grandmother?" Tahiri asked, turning to face him. Anakin eyed her suspiciously.

"I told you," he said, a slight edge to his voice. "I just know."

"Ani-" She lightly placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down onto their bed.

"No, Tahiri," he said angrily. "You don't even believe me. Why should I even-" He shook his head silently. She touched his shoulder, sliding into bed beside him. He looked at her.

"I've learned to trust your feelings, Ani," she said softly. "But it is hard to…know…without any proof."

"That's what's so frustrating about it," he muttered. Anakin groaned and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. His lips slowly covered hers, and she responded with fervor.

"I understand how you feel," Tahiri said, breathless after breaking the kiss. "But I'm worried." Anakin frowned.

"About what?"

"About why you left Jacen and Jaina in the dead of night to come back here," she said, her eyebrows raised. Anakin's face flushed and he looked away.

"Tahiri…"

"Last night I was just happy to have you back," she began. "But…it wasn't to see me…was it?" He kissed her lightly.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here," he admitted. "I need to look at some restricted files from the temple." She shook her head in despair.

"That's impossible," Tahiri said, frowning. "Besides, everything inside the temple was destroyed. A long time ago. Ani, you know that."

"There's got to be something," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Tahiri stroked his cheek and laughed. "What?"

"Is that a Solo trait?" she asked. "Stubbornness?"

"Might be." He shrugged. "Why?"

"You reminded me so much of Gavin just then," she said softly. "And I know it's not my genes." Anakin smiled slightly. "And…Anakin…honestly…" Tahiri looked away from the clear blue eyes that were searching her face.

"You're sick of being here…while I'm off on…whatever planet," he realized. "That I'm the only one doing what a Jedi should do." She nodded slowly, ashamed.

"What bothers me even more is that I know I can't leave," Tahiri said quietly. "If I went off with you…I don't want to think about what would happen to him." Anakin smiled, an idea suddenly forming in his mind.

"You know…there aren't risks involved right now," he said hesitantly.

"Bet you _love_ that," she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey," he said, taking her hands in his. "If you want…you could come with me. All three of us."

"Ani…your X-Wing only fits one," she sadly pointed out. "Me and Gavin…we would slow you down."

"The Sith aren't after me," he argued jokingly. "Besides, it does get lonely out there." He looked her squarely in the eyes. "Tahiri, please come with me." She tried to keep her face neutral, but it soon split into a grin. Anakin smiled. "First, we need to try to gather some information at the temple. But after that…we fly to Tatooine." Her eyes widened, and he flashed a grin at her.

"You've been planning this the whole time," she realized.

"Well…not exactly," Anakin said quietly. "I knew that I wanted you to come…but I didn't want…I thought you would say no."

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because…I…I went back to Sernpidal after Chewbacca's death," he confessed. "There wasn't much left…but it was enough to remind me that he was gone. And it was my fault. I thought that Tatooine would remind you of your parents and the Tuskens…"

"I was a different person there, Anakin," she said softly. "But I would never forget where I came from. Do you know where I got the name Gavin?" He shook his head, bemused.

_Now I do._

"It originated on Tatooine," she said with a smile, "And was also commonly used on Alderaan. I don't forget origins, Ani. But I don't hold people to their parents' destinies. Or what they once were."

"Or their grandparents," he muttered into her hair. Tahiri kissed his forehead lightly.

"So…I believe you mentioned something about the temple?" she said, her emerald eyes dancing with anticipation. Anakin smiled and slowly nodded.

_Yeah. I did._

* * *

Anakin pulled the speeder to a quick halt as he and Tahiri jumped out. His light steps carried him into the darkened entrance hall, his wife right behind him. He narrowed his eyebrows slightly, hearing something.

"Do you hear that?" he hissed. Tahiri frowned, shaking her head.

_Something doesn't feel right here._

And then Anakin knew what it was. A hundred different voices cried out in terror…and were silenced…one by one. Tahiri's body started to tremble. She was normally a strong woman, but this reduced her to sheer shock. She placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"You feel it, don't you?"

"The pain," he said hoarsely. "The suffering. I can feel each strike…each blow. Each death. There was a Jedi massacre." He fell to his knees, shaking. "And it was all his fault. Vader was here. He caused this. He caused all of this."

"Anakin…what did you expect?" she asked sadly. "We knew…we knew what we might find." He cleared his throat and, standing up, brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "I know."

* * *

Frowning in thought, Anakin wiped a thick layer of dust off a large datapad. Tahiri looked over his shoulder. He tentatively pressed a button, and the old screen lit up. Anakin smiled and sat down, opening the holonet icon. He quickly typed in the name "Queen Amidala."

"I'll look around for something else," she whispered into his ear. "Good luck." As Tahiri rounded the corner, Anakin sighed and looked at the results that his search had warranted. The Trade Federation Blockade…a Nemoidian called Nute Gunray…assassination attempts…the Queen as a Senator…and that was where it ended. He frowned and scanned the pages again.

"Meaningless names," he muttered to himself. "Skywalker, Skywalker…you've got to be here somewhere." He hesitated for a second…then typed in the name "Anakin Skywalker." He didn't get as many results, but out of natural curiosity, clicked on the first one.

The same boy that had been present at the celebration smiled up at him. The young Skywalker had used expert piloting skills, destroying the Trade Federation droid control ship. He had saved the people of Naboo…at the age of nine years old.

"Ani?" He turned around to see Tahiri looking at him with an intense glance. "There's something I think you should see." The expression on her face told him that something was very wrong…or maybe…just maybe…very right.

He followed her around the corner and through a door. She tightly grasped his hand, as he looked around in wonder and awe. What he saw was as ancient as the oldest Jedi…and as old as all Sith. But at once…Anakin knew exactly what it was. Something that he had heard about…but never seen.

The Jedi Code.

"There is no emotion…" he started.

"…There is peace," Tahiri continued solemnly.

"There is no ignorance…"

"…There is knowledge."

"There is no passion," Anakin said quietly as his wife continued to the next line.

"…There is serenity."

"There is no death…" he said slowly, his attention becoming fixed on those four words.

"…There is the Force," she finished. "Anakin…" Tahiri leaned on his chest as he stared blankly at the screen.

"No death…" How could they say that? They didn't know what he'd gone through. Chewbacca's death was his fault. By the time he was sixteen, Anakin had watched more people and aliens die than Darth Vader had in his two decades as a Sith. A few hot tears leaked out of Anakin's intense blue eyes.

How could they say that there was no death?

But then…maybe…the Old Jedi Order had more insight through the Force than Anakin himself had. Maybe all the ancient…_nameless_…Jedi that had defended the galaxy before the formation of the Republic were right, all along. The Force wasn't a tool, as Anakin had thought. It was something beyond that…far beyond. Maybe all that he had believed as a child…was wrong. Maybe he didn't understand the Force as well as he thought he did. And maybe that was what had driven Anakin Skywalker to the dark side in the first place.

"Ani," Tahiri whispered. "We should go." He nodded, still staring at the words, still trying to process their hidden meaning. She pulled on his arm. "Anakin!" He blinked, staring at Tahiri.

"What?"

"We really should go," she said urgently. He looked from the screen to his wife, understanding immediately. He nodded quickly, shutting the door as they left.

_I can't afford for things like Chewie's death to still affect me. I'm an adult…a Jedi Knight…or maybe that's just what I've fooled myself into believing._

* * *

Anakin absentmindedly wandered around the landing platform. After two days of research about the Knights of the Old Republic, he had not gathered as much information as he would have liked.

_I know that I'm not going to discover my entire family tree within a week, but could it really be as hard as I'm making it out to be? Or am I really just expecting too much?_

He stopped in front of his father's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He sighed sadly, knowing that his father's copilot, his oldest friend…was killed on the dying moon, Sernpidal. And it was his fault. Chewbacca's death was all his fault. And Han had told him so.

"I'd heard you were back," said a quiet voice from behind him. Anakin smiled, turning around.

"Not for long," he responded, his voice gentle. Leia Organa Solo smiled sadly.

"It'd be nice if you ever had time to spend with your family," she said. Anakin smirked.

"I know." He rubbed his forehead, grimacing. "You'd think that my _uncle_, out of all people, would understand that." Leia nodded, still smiling. She gave her youngest son a light hug.

"I saw Gavin a few days ago," she said. Anakin's face split into a grin. "He has your eyes."

"I know," he said quietly. "I just wish…that I could spend more time with him." Leia's smile disappeared.

"Anakin, what's this about?" she inquired, gently touching his arm.

"When I was on Naboo…I talked with Jaina," he said. "She…implied…that I was too focused on the past…on Vader, that I wasn't aware of what I had now. And Jacen…he's becoming farther and father away from us. I can barely feel him in the Force, sometimes not at all."

"I know," she said, looking down. "I just wish I knew what was wrong. I'm worried about Jacen. He's-"

"-Hiding something," Anakin agreed. "I've felt it too." He looked at his mother, his eyes filled with guilt. "Mom…since that last battle with the Vong…he's been different. You couldn't see it…but I felt it. Somehow I felt it."

"That was _years_ ago, Ani," Leia said softly. "You knew then?"

"Yes," he said, anger starting to penetrate his calm exterior. "I remember it like it was yesterday.

"The Vong were heading for us on Coruscant. We didn't have enough time to prepare for a battle. We took what remaining Jedi we had and went out to meet them. Emotions were high…we knew the chances of ever seeing one another again were low. What I remember most vividly was the fear. All of us were afraid, for our families…for our friends…down on the planet.

"But I was terrified. I was barely twenty-two years old, and I was expected to be leading these men to their deaths. And to make it worse, to add to my fear, I'd learned that Tahiri was pregnant. You have no idea…" Anakin blinked back tears. Leia bit her lip.

"Anakin…not if you don't tell me," she said gently. He looked up and breathed heavily.

"I was more scared than I had ever been," he said. "Before, it had just been me. I hadn't had a family. But knowing that now I did…was too much for me to handle. Jacen saw my weakness…and took advantage of it.

"He didn't like it in the first place that I was supposed to be the leader. But that I wasn't a _capable_ leader…really…took hold of him. He pushed me aside and took control. I didn't try to stop him because I thought he would do a better job than me.

"But he ruined it. He turned Uncle Luke's plan around, from the defensive to the offensive. He said we were to attack the Vong instead of protecting the people. And when Jacen turned to look at me…it was with absolute loathing. And I felt it. He hated me."

"It's not your fault," Leia said quietly. "You were scared. It happens sometimes. I would be lying if I said it never happens to me." She laid a hand on his broad shoulders. "Before you were born…there was that time when the Emperor's clones threatened us. We were forced to evacuate to the space station, Nespis Eight. Your uncle fell prey to the dark side, and he became the Emperor's new apprentice. We had no way of defending ourselves. Luke was the last of the Jedi…and now he was a Sith. I was scared. Your father was…terrified. The Emperor was targeting me. Targeting _you_."

"Me?" Appalled, Anakin looked at his mother.

"He felt your potential, Anakin. And he was after you. We eventually killed him and moved back to the city. But…I was scared. Imagine how Tahiri felt when you told her to stay behind."

"I know," he said solemnly. "I just feel like…Mom, was I the one who pushed Jacen away?"

"_Never_," Leia assured him, though she didn't look convinced. "Ani, you probably have a lot to do." Anakin gave her a slight nod and turned to walk away. "Anakin!" He turned back, an inquiring look on his face. His clear blue eyes searched her deep brown ones.

"Mom?"

"Did you ever consider that Jacen was jealous?" she asked. "_Is _jealous?"

"Of what?" he asked incredulously.

"Of _everything_, Anakin," she said. "Of your strong Force connection, of Tahiri and Gavin…"

"If he wanted, Jacen could have a family of his own," Anakin retorted. "He chose a solitary life."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think," Leia said gently. "You know that he's never liked to show defeat…to show weakness." Anakin's heart sank.

"So he is jealous of me," he said slowly. "But it's not my fault. I can't help my Force connection."

"I know," Leia said quietly. "But when you say that you can _feel_ something, feel it, but can't _prove_ it…he won't _want_ to believe you." Anakin smiled sadly and gave his mother a slight nod.

"I understand," he said quietly, turning around. He sighed heavily and headed towards home. And this time, she didn't stop him.

_Why do people feel like they need to hide things from me? Why can't anyone just talk to me? Why can't Jacen just talk to me?_

* * *

Anakin lowered the ramp of the _Alderaan,_ his mother's ship. Often going on missions by himself, the Jedi Knight did not own a ship larger than his X-Wing. He walked down to check all systems, sighing.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

"Daddy!" Anakin barely had time to turn around before he swept Gavin clean off the platform and into his arms. He laughed and looked to where Gavin had appeared. Sure enough, Tahiri was walking towards them.

"Hey," she said quietly. He smiled.

"We're almost ready to go." He bent down and set Gavin back on the platform. "Hey, pal, go get strapped in, okay?" The boy nodded and ran up the ramp. Anakin frowned, turning to Tahiri. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She trailed off, staring at the traffic of ships flying into the sky of the city. She forced a smile. "Yeah," she said, swallowing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." Anakin smiled encouragingly.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "I know it." She nodded tentatively. "Besides…you'll be with me." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Right, Hero Boy," Tahiri said sarcastically. "How could I forget?" He smiled as they walked up the ramp of the _Alderaan._

On board the ship, Anakin took his seat in the pilot's chair as Tahiri took her place as copilot. Gavin, his clear blue eyes shining with excitement, squealed with anticipation as the sleek craft rose into the air. Anakin squeezed his wife's hand comfortingly.

_She's right. I'm sure it's nothing._

But in the back of his mind, Anakin Solo felt a nagging feeling…like something was wrong…or was very soon going to be wrong. He gritted his teeth and set the coordinates into the navicomputer, sending them into hyperspace.

_Force, I hope it's nothing._

* * *

Hours later, with the ship in hyperspace, Anakin found himself sitting in one of the laser turrets, staring out into the nothingness…the blankness…the absolute silence of space. He exhaled and closed his eyes, relaxing into the seat.

_What do I think that I can learn from Tatooine? What could the planet be concealing…that we haven't already learned? Could any of Skywalker's friends…if he had any…still be alive?_

"A credit for your thoughts," a gentle voice said from behind him. Anakin looked up, surprised.

"I didn't think anyone would find me down here," he admitted quietly. Tahiri smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"If you want to be alone…"

"No," he interrupted. His face warmed. "I mean…don't go." She slid in beside him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" she asked softly. "And don't give me that 'nothing'." He laughed, a true smile appearing on his face.

"This whole thing…family genealogy…really makes me think," Anakin said, lightly tracing the scars on her face. "You know?"

"Can't say I do," Tahiri remarked. "But…I do think about the future."

"So do I," he said, looking out into the emptiness of space. "Everyday I wonder where the tide will take us."

"Your uncle is rubbing off on you," she said with a smile. "I may be looking at the next Grand Master." Anakin turned bright red.

"Tahiri, don't say things like that," he muttered. "I could never-"

"But you could," she said firmly. "There's no one better."

"You're biased," Anakin said, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Maybe I am," Tahiri said as an alarm went off through the ship.

Immediately, Anakin was alert and he jumped out of the turret, heading for the cockpit, Tahiri directly behind him.

* * *

As the _Alderaan _came out of hyperspace, the alarm blared a warning to its passengers. Anakin gritted his teeth and swerved to avoid a ship that was flying out of control. Frozen in her seat, Tahiri looked at him, her eyes narrowed. A well-aimed blaster bolt headed for them, and Anakin pulled the ship up so the shot just missed them.

"They're shooting at _us_?" Tahiri asked, outraged. Anakin bit his lip.

"Looks like they're shooting first and asking questions later," he affirmed with a nod, his eyes focusing on the ships in the distance. Tahiri's eyes widened.

"Oh, damn," she said shakily. "Gavin!" Another shot was fired too close, and Anakin's eyes blazed.

"Tahiri, get Gavin and bring him in here, where I'll at least know that he's safe," he ordered. "With any luck, he's still asleep. Then go down to the cannons. We can't avoid them forever." She swallowed and hesitated for a moment. Anakin stared at her. Quickly, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"May the Force be with you," she whispered. He gave her a small smile.

"May the Force be with_ us_," he responded. She nodded solemnly with one last look at her determined husband.

* * *

Anakin focused on the explosions and shots in the distance. He breathed in heavily.

_How could I be such an idiot? Why did I bring them with me? I know Tahiri can take care of herself, but Gavin…_

His eyes darted to the five-year-old who was sleeping peacefully in the copilot seat. Grimly, Anakin fired a shot at a passing ship, but frowned as the ship gracefully avoided it.

_Who could dodge a shot like that?_

He squinted, his eyes darting back and forth between the ship and his enemy. He flipped open a switch and was about to fire…but as his finger hovered over the button, a sleek X-Wing fighter zoomed over him. Amazed, he looked up from the cockpit.

"Requesting identification, X-Wing," Anakin said over the comm system. "This is a New Republic transport."

"If you're going to bust my ass, Anakin," said a young voice, "Be sure you make it good."

"Ben?"

"Uh-huh," his thirteen-year-old cousin answered, firing a shot, surprisingly well aimed.

"What're you doing here?" Anakin asked angrily. "You'll get yourself killed. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving," Ben retorted. "I'm helping Jacen." Anakin frowned and his eyes flickered towards the mystery ship, and he felt the faintest Force presence. It was small, as if not to be noticed, but there was no doubt who it was.

"Ben…" He sighed. "Just be careful."

"Uh-oh," the teenager said, and Anakin could imagine him rolling his eyes. "You're gonna snitch, aren't you?" Anakin smirked.

"I'll decide later," he said. 'Right now, let's win this battle." Ben's X-Wing turned up and flipped over, and Anakin smiled, somehow hearing his cousin give a yell of exhilaration.

_It'll be okay_, he thought. Then he added, _it'd better be okay. May the Force be with us._

* * *

After hours of using his best evasive maneuvers, Anakin began to grow tired. As he pulled down on the thrusters, he grimaced, forcing his eyes to stay open. The _Alderaan_ shot forward, leaving enemy fighters in its wake. He glanced over at Gavin, whose eyes were slowly opening.

_Sith spit_, Anakin thought_. How am I going to explain this?_ The boy yawned and sat up, confused. He looked up at his father.

"What's going on?" Anakin bit his lip, remaining silent.

"Nice work, Hero Boy," said an annoyed voice from the hallway. Tahiri turned into the cockpit. "You're gonna-" She stopped short when she saw Gavin.

"Tahiri, I swear I didn't know," he said quietly. "I would never-"

"I know," she said, sitting Gavin in her lap, in the copilot seat. She lightly stroked Anakin's forehead. "You're _exhausted_. Get some rest. I'll take over." He looked at her apprehensively.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure," she assured him. When he didn't move, she smiled sadly. "Anakin, you're not thinking. I'm not a terrible pilot myself, you know." He frowned, but agreed reluctantly.

"If you need me…just comm me all right?" he asked, taking Gavin into his arms. "I'll be right there." He kissed her forehead gently. "Follow your-"

"Instincts," she finished. "I know, Ani. Don't _worry_." Anakin nodded silently and left the cockpit, shutting the door. He looked into Gavin's worried blue eyes.

"Daddy…" For once in his young life, the boy couldn't finish his sentence. Anakin swallowed, and started walking down the hall.

"It'll be okay," he said confidently.

"Because you're here?" Gavin asked softly. Anakin smiled, his heart warming.

"Because we believe in good," he corrected. "Because we're Jedi, and we have the Force with us. Right?"

"Right," Gavin agreed, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Daddy…why are they fighting?"

"I don't know, Gav," he said, breathing in heavily. "All the reasons people fight, I suppose."

"Oh."

The ship shook violently, and Anakin spun around. He sprinted back towards the cockpit, one thought on his mind.

_Tahiri._

* * *

The door slid open and Anakin slipped inside, still holding Gavin tightly.

"What happened?" he asked, immediately slipping back into pilot mode. Tahiri frantically pressed buttons as the ship began to lose altitude. Anakin sat down beside her, taking the controls from her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling. "I couldn't-"

"I don't blame you," he said firmly. "Listen, we don't have time for this. We need to land safely." He frowned, looking at the stats. "I think that if-"

"Don't analyze it!" Tahiri cried. "Just do it!" Anakin swerved to avoid an exploding ship, the golden-brown globe that was Tatooine approaching ever closer. He gritted his teeth.

_We're not going to die. I got us into this mess. And I swear by the Force that I will get us out of it. All of us. If anything happens to them…to my family…I could never forgive myself. I could never forgive myself for not being strong enough. I can't afford to be otherwise._

As the _Alderaan_ entered the atmosphere, the ship heated up and Anakin quickly and expertly pressed all the buttons on the control board.

"_Don't give in…"_

"_Jedi…you're better than this."_

"…_Never give in, Anakin."_

"_You're stronger than you feel."_

"_Ani…I love you."_

"_I know."_

His sight became blurry, and he felt weakness wash throughout his body. He blinked, his hands dropping off the controls. The last thing he heard was Tahiri's terrified voice calling his name and could see Gavin's wide-eyed fear in his mind, feeling the boy's tears on his tunic.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...

I hope you review this...I already have another chapter lined up for you guys.

If you like it, please let me know. If you think it could be a lot better, please give me some advice on how I could make it better.

Thanks for reading and Happy New Year...

-Jason


	2. Concealed in Darkness

Hey, so this is (obviously) the second chapter. I'm sorry it's a lot shorter than the first one, but as you'll see at the end of this chapter, there's a reason I ended it fairly quickly.

In this chapter, you find out what happens to Anakin...and who he meets...and what he _feels._

And just at a point of interest, has anyone seen _Sherlock Holmes_? Greatest movie ever! _Avatar_ was all right.

On with the chapter-

* * *

Chapter 2: Concealed in Darkness

* * *

"Anakin!" His eyes fluttered, trying to open…but somehow, they were too heavy. He groaned softly as he felt a gentle hand on his forehead. A voice…a voice he knew so well…called his name. This person…this woman…how did he know her? Why did everything sound so familiar? A face swam before him…a woman's face. Somehow he knew the voice belonged to that face. She had light-colored hair and startlingly green eyes. She looked at him with concern. "Anakin!" he heard again. "Ani, please!" And suddenly he remembered. Her name was Tahiri Veila…Tahiri Veila Solo. The love of his life. His best friend. Anakin's clear blue eyes opened as he sat up slowly, finally aware of his surroundings.

"What happened?" he asked drowsily. "Are we- did we- are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tahiri said, taking his face in her hands. "You're the one that passed out." Anakin frowned, his eyes scanning the endless desert before them. She kissed him lightly.

"Where's Gavin?" he asked slowly.

"He's in the cabin, sleeping. It's been a long day," Tahiri said softly. "We've been worried about you."

"Wha- I…how long was I out?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Two days," she said quietly. "I started to think-" Her body shook and tears dripped down her cheek. He quickly took her into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It'll all be fine." She tensed, and he looked at her strangely. "What is it, Tahiri?"

"The ship's broken beyond repair," she admitted. "And I have no idea where we are. Locations have become a blur after all this time." He looked around at the broken _Alderaan._

_Mom's going to kill me._

"It doesn't look too bad," he disagreed. "Considering how high up we were. We should've dissolved coming into the atmosphere."

"Ani…it was Gavin," Tahiri said quietly. "Somehow…he stopped it from killing us. He saved our lives…and I could feel his power radiating. He's so strong." Anakin remained silent, thinking of their son.

How could I have been such an idiot? How could I have thought it was safe? There's always a battle going on somewhere…why not here? This is all my fault.

"Tahiri…how're we going to get out of this one?" he asked. "You know Tatooine better than I do."

"We're going to need water," she said, her face completely serious. She bit her lip. "And lightsabers. Don't expect sympathy from anyone…or anything."

"That's encouraging," he muttered under his breath. His angry face softened as he turned to his wife, who was determinedly avoiding his inquiring eyes. Anakin sighed heavily and took her hands in his. "You feel it, don't you? There's something else going on here. Something I can't explain."

"I know," Tahiri said softly. "It's not safe here. Something's hidden…something no one was ever meant to find. We have to reach a spaceport. And soon."

"It'll take days, Tahiri," he said quietly. Without another word, Anakin stood up and left the cockpit, his mind overwhelmed by guilt, his heart occupied by the history of things he knew could never be undone.

* * *

Anakin sighed, looking at the sleeping five-year-old in his arms. He brushed light brown hair out of Gavin's face as the boy turned over in his sleep. He sighed, somewhat wondering what it was like to be young again.

_By the time I was his age…I would've known too much of war. Been responsible for too many lives. The Empire Youth…Centerpoint…and whatever else._

He looked out the viewport as the twin suns disappeared behind the mesas in the distance.

"I wonder what it'd be like," Anakin muttered to his son, who he knew couldn't hear him, "to live a normal life."

"Boring, I'd think," answered a voice from the doorway. Anakin swung around in surprise. Tahiri smiled at him sadly.

"It's too late to go anywhere now," he said quietly, nodding to the darkening sky. Tahiri's hand brushed past Gavin's forehead.

"It's been a long day for all of us."

"Uh-huh," he answered absently, still looking back out of the viewport.

"This wasn't your fault, Ani," she whispered. "You didn't know-"

"I was careless and dragged you and Gavin into the middle of a fight. You could've been killed."

"But we weren't," she argued. "There's something else bothering you, I know it. Whether you tell me or not…that's for you to decide. But I can feel it." Anakin remained silent for a moment.

"Jacen," he said, defeated. "I'm worried about Jacen." Tahiri frowned.

"As in your brother Jacen?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I knew. I can't feel him in the force anymore. There are times when he lets his guard down, but…there's something he's hiding. Something he's not telling us."

"You think this has to do with the last Vong incident," she said knowingly. "Anakin-"

"I just…can't help remembering that feeling…that feeling of absolute loathing," he said quietly. "And I can't help thinking…maybe I was always so worried about _myself_ turning to the dark side…I didn't realize that my brother and sister had the same chance that I had. The same equal opportunity. And maybe…Jacen took it."

"Jacen would _never _turn to the dark side," she said firmly. "At least not on your account." He found comfort in her words, though from the feeling Anakin received, Tahiri was trying more to reassure herself than him. But there was one question that kept nagging in the back of his brain, above all others, that he desperately wanted the answer to.

_Why?_

* * *

"_You _know_…"_

"_Anakin!"_

"…_Don't you?"_

"_So much anger in this one."_

"_Too old…"_

"_I cannot teach him."_

"_Queen?"_

"_Yes, too old to begin the training."_

"_There is no death…"_

"_Master Skywalker…"_

"…_There is the Force."_

Anakin's clear blue eyes shot open and he swore loudly as he hit his head on the hard metal cabinet to his side. He dropped back onto the slightly uncomfortable bed and groaned.

_Those weren't my memories…were they? I didn't recognize anything…it's as if it was something out of a dream. Or a dream of a dream. Master Skywalker…who? _

He shuddered and sat up, stretching his legs.

_And I was never too old…was I? I came to the Academy at age eleven…was that too old? But I was taught. I am a Jedi Knight._

He looked over at Tahiri, who was curled up with a blanket, her body shivering. Anakin smiled gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. He rolled back into bed, holding her body close to his. He rested his head on her soft hair and sighed, kissing her lightly and pulling another blanket on top of them. Tahiri moved slightly in her sleep, and in doing so, brought Anakin closer to her. He felt her relax in his arms and he smiled.

_Tomorrow, we'll worry about what the future will bring._

* * *

Anakin winced as he scanned the horizon. He laughed hollowly.

_Sand. And more sand._

"There's nothing here, Tahiri," he called back into the ship.

"What'd you expect, Dummy?" she said in reply. "You're not on Coruscant anymore. This is Tatooine." He sighed and walked back into the shade. Tahiri smiled up at him, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to give a true smile. Instead, he forced an odd half-smile onto his face. "Ani-"

"If I hadn't been so stupid, we could've avoided the battle all together," he admitted quietly. "We could've gone right past it." She rolled her eyes.

"_Please_," she said. "You're _Anakin Solo_. You're my Hero Boy, remember?" He nodded slowly, frowning. "I knew you'd feel like you had a responsibility for those guys."

"The funny thing is…I was," he said. "My cousin was out there." Anakin's body shook with anger. "My thirteen-year-old cousin.

"Your cousin?" she asked, appalled. "Ben?" He nodded grimly.

"And he was helping Jacen," he said bitterly. "Why can't anyone else see-"

"You and your brother may have some issues, but you need to work it out by yourselves." Tahiri kissed his cheek. "We need to get ready to go." Anakin said nothing, staring out at the blue sky.

_And go we will. Hopefully in the right direction…down the right path. After all…I've heard it's easy to slip down the wrong one._

* * *

Anakin lifted Gavin onto his shoulders as they walked farther into the desert…farther from the Alderaan. He grasped Tahiri's hand tightly and kept her close to him.

I don't care if she was raised by Tuskens. It doesn't change anything.

"Look, a bantha!" Gavin said excitedly. Anakin smiled at first, but frowned at the worried look on Tahiri's face.

"Anakin…be on your guard," she hissed. "Sand People ride banthas."

"I thought they were wild," he commented.

"Tuskens or banthas?" she muttered, raising her eyebrows. Anakin laughed.

"Well…I did mean the banthas."

"Oh." Tahiri smiled, though Anakin noticed that her hand was still tense, rested by the lightsaber that hung at her hip.

"It's dark here," Gavin said with a slight frown. "Daddy, why is it dark?" Anakin lifted his son off his shoulders and looked into the boy's confused and fearful eyes.

"Dark?" he asked, utterly bemused. "There are two suns, Gavin. It's not dark." The boy shook his head.

"No," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Dark." Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. He extended his senses, and felt a jolt in the Force. Pain…agony…and a twinge of surprise. Anger…mingled with grief. He choked on the intensity of the feelings. The person…whoever had caused this…had hit the point of no return.

_Skywalker,_ the ghosts of Tatooine whispered as one. _Skywalker. He is no Jedi. Dark…he killed them…killed us. He killed each and every one…_

Anakin opened his eyes and fell back onto the sand. He coughed and looked at Tahiri.

"This is not good," he muttered softly, so only she could hear him.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning in closer to him as Anakin took a firm hold on Gavin's hand.

"He killed them," Anakin repeated. "He killed every last one of them." Horrified, Tahiri's eyes widened.

_They could've been her people_, he thought with anger. _That could've been her. And she knows it._

"Anakin…" she said softly. "Ani, I'm so sorry." He ignored her and took a few steps forward. He bent down on one knee and lightly ran his fingers across the coarse sand. It blew away, flying off into the distance.

"We have to keep moving," Anakin said, not looking back at his wife. He sighed heavily and lifted Gavin into his arms. "It's not safe." Tahiri quickly caught up to him.

"I know," she said quietly. "But it's never safe for us, is it?" He gripped her hand tightly and tried to smile.

_I should know when to stop blaming myself by now. But it's times like this that I can't help feeling everything's my fault._

* * *

Anakin coughed as sand blew across his face. At his side, he felt Tahiri stiffen. He looked back at her, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What is it?"

"Sandstorms are very dangerous, and very quick," she said quietly. "It's hard to escape from one. Ani, we need to find shelter. Anything that can shield us. Quickly!" He nodded, holding Gavin tightly in his arms. It turned out that Tahiri was right. The sandstorm, which had been harmless at first, had turned into something far worse. His eyes widened when he saw what was heading towards them, but he frowned as he heard a slight buzz. It was very faint, but he, being none other than Anakin Solo, would know the sound anywhere.

"Tahiri, it's a speeder!" he called over the harsh wind. "It's coming this way. I'm going to try to flag it down." He could barely see her, and heard only a cough in response. The buzz grew louder, and the speeder, old, but fast nevertheless, was headed right at them. Anakin squinted, and could make out an older man fleeing the storm. "Hey!" When the man didn't seem to hear him, Anakin bit his lip and looked down at his lightsaber.

_Is it worth giving away our identities?_

He switched it on and smiled grimly. Surely the man, even as old as he looked, could see the violet blade. And he did. The speeder slowed down and the man jumped out. He had dark, weathered skin and a kind smile on his face. Anakin, still clutching Gavin, retracted the blade and ran to him, Tahiri close behind.

"What're you doing out in the middle of a sandstorm?"

"The experience," Anakin said cynically. Tahiri rolled her eyes.

"Our ship crashed back there," she said. "We need to find shelter."

"You're in luck, then," the man said, pointing to the distance. "I'm just heading back to Mos Espa right now." Feeling drowsy, Anakin didn't care the slightest what a 'Mos Espa' was. He blinked, and could slightly see a collection of dunes and buildings.

_That must be Mos Espa._

They climbed into the speeder, Gavin now lying in Tahiri's arms. Anakin shook the old man's hand as they sped off, leaving the sandstorm chasing in their wake.

"Thank you. How can I ever-"

"Nothin' for it," he said gruffly. "Just help somebody else. I once had a friend who would've done the same for me."

"What's your name?"

"Kitster. Kitster Banai."

* * *

They reached the port of Mos Espa with the sandstorm raging at their heels. They quickly hurried into Kitster's modest home, but he refused to accept any credits or food capsules that Anakin offered.

Silently listening to the storm that was furiously blowing outside, Anakin frowned and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily.

"It'll be over soon enough," said a gruff voice from the corner. "Then you're free to go anywhere you please…you can borrow my speeder, if you'd like." The younger man opened his clear blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Anakin said quietly. "If you hadn't stopped…we'd be…"

"Sandstorms are extremely dangerous, and even harder to predict," Kitster said shortly. "Even for a Jedi." Anakin swallowed, and his mouth swung open.

"Uh…I mean…" he tried to answer. "I don't…heh…um…" Kitster laughed.

"It's fine. I understand that you needed to sacrifice your identity to save your family," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "I never got around to having a family of my own, but…I do know a thing or two about Jedi."

"Oh?" Anakin asked, intrigued.

"While I was living here as a boy…my closest friend always dreamed of being a Jedi." The younger man nodded, remembering how he had always the older Jedi when he was young.

_Kyp Durron, Kam Solusar, and my own uncle, Luke Skywalker…but that was different_, he thought. _I knew that I would be one…eventually._

"I understand," Anakin said, nodding. "Jedi are quite easy to look up to. Mostly." He frowned slightly, crossing his arms. "Whatever happened to your friend?" Kitster shrugged, his smile fading.

"Right after he won the Boonta Eve…Ani left with some farmer who he claimed was a Jedi. I never saw him again." Anakin's heart thudded in his chest, but he tried his hardest to remain calm.

_Ani?_

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

"I hope he was all right," Kitster said, more to himself than the other man. "I hope what he left for was worth it."

"You bet it was," Anakin found himself muttering under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…" He traced the cool metal of his lightsaber with his pale fingers. "Just thinking out loud." Kitster's eyes bored into Anakin's doubtfully.

"Okay," he said, standing up. After a second's hesitation, he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Get some rest. Trust me…you'll need it around here." The younger man silently watched him leave, staring after him thoughtfully. And…he wasn't sure, his eyes were already starting to slide closed…but Anakin swore he heard Kitster mutter, "Yep, the best friend I ever could've had. Anakin Skywalker…my oldest friend."

* * *

Anakin stared out at the quickly darkening sky, watching the twin suns disappearing behind the mesas. He closed his eyes and widened his senses, feeling everything around him. He could hear…feel…the tortured souls…the cries of the human and alien species alike…that Anakin Skywalker had ruthlessly slaughtered. The ghosts of Tatooine…doomed and fated forever to haunt their ghostly desert. He shivered, cold sweat running down his forehead.

_The pain…the horror…I never knew…the suffering…how did I not sense this? How did no one ever sense this?_

"Anakin?" He felt a warm hand gently lay on his arm. "What is it?" He opened his eyes, and the clear blue met emerald green. He brought Tahiri closer to him and sighed.

"Nothing."

"I felt your power, Ani," she said. "Don't lie to me."

"I can't help but feel the pain…the suffering that those Tuskens went through…because of my grandfather," he said, avoiding her glance. "I'm so sorry, Tahiri."

"Ani-"

"I'm so sorry for everything," he said, choking on his words, sitting down. He bent down and blinked, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks. Tahiri tentatively reached out her hand, and he grasped it tightly, his palm shaking.

* * *

Out in the desert, a dark shadow passed over the abandoned, cursed Tusken camp. With his black hood covering his scarred face, a nameless, soulless menace grinned wickedly.

_Everything is going according to plan…as it was so predicted. Soon young Solo will be ours. Conflicted emotions…so unsure is the future for this one. Even the power of the dark side cannot foresee it. _

But now…he must wait. If he stuck at this moment, everything that he and his apprentice had trained for…had waited for…would have been for naught. For nothing. He smiled widely, his old, ruined, jagged teeth with golden fillings slightly shining in the pure dark…in both sight and feel.

_But…oh, yes. Soon, we will be the ultimate power in the galaxy once again…_

* * *

Muahaha...yeah. So evil, I know.

When I first started this story, I had no idea what the main plot of the story was going to be. But now I finally do, and I think that it's going to be unlike any Anakin/Tahiri story yet.

So please, stick around, and I might give you hints to what's coming up next.

One hint: Nothing is ever what it seems.

Thanks in advance,

Jason


	3. My Name is Anakin

Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything _Star Wars_-related. I think with the whole _Iron Man 2 _movie release, and then exciting stuff on_ Smallville_ (Final Season, September 24, hell yeah) I'd forgotten how amazing _Star Wars_ is. But then...what happened to me recently? Uhh...I don't remember. But one of my friends and I are attempting to make a Jedi/Sith film on our own. Oh yeah! Star Tours closed at Disneyland last week! That's what it was. On Monday, my friend and I went to the park purely for that one ride...the last day. Very sad, but hey, at least they're not completely changing it-it'll be Star Tours II!

-STAR WARS-

**Previously in _Through the Force_...**

_Out in the desert, a dark shadow passed over the abandoned, cursed Tusken camp. With his black hood covering his scarred face, a nameless, soulless menace grinned wickedly._

Everything is going according to plan…as it was so predicted. Soon young Solo will be ours. Conflicted emotions…so unsure is the future for this one. Even the power of the dark side cannot foresee it.

_But now…he must wait. If he stuck at this moment, everything that he and his apprentice had trained for…had waited for…would have been for naught. For nothing. He smiled widely, his old, ruined, jagged teeth with golden fillings slightly shining in the pure dark…in both sight and feel._

But…oh, yes. Soon, we will be the ultimate power in the galaxy once again…

-STAR WARS-

**Chapter 3: My Name is Anakin**

-STAR WARS-

"You never did tell me how you wound up in the middle of a sandstorm," Kitster mentioned a few days later, distracting Anakin, who had been staring at a medium-sized Hutt. Though he'd traveled to each end of the galaxy and back, Tatooine was not at all what he had expected. "Or why."

"Huh?" Anakin blinked and shook his head. "Our ship crashed," he answered expressionlessly, his momentary smile fading. Kitster smiled gently.

"Your wife told me as much," he said. "But I can't help thinking that there's more to you than you say." Anakin shrugged.

"What do you expect to find?"

"I do know there was a battle up there," Kitster said, pointing up at the sky. Reflexively, the younger man looked up, and immediately looked down, the sun nearly having burned his eyes.

"So?"

"Were you a part of it?"

"No."

Kitster raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Anakin said, slightly annoyed. "I would never willingly bring my five-year-old son into a battle willingly. I know-"

"I understand, Master Jedi, but-"

"I came here to research what was lost of my family history during the time of the Empire," he said evenly. "Not foreseeing any danger, I brought my family with me. Our ship was shot down as we came out of hyperspace." Anakin looked down, ashamed at the fact he knew to be true. "It wasn't our war. There was no need to fight."

"But you did."

"Yes," he said shortly. "My brother and cousin were fighting. Ben's only a kid. I had to…I had to protect him." Kitster frowned slightly, but said nothing.

After a moment, he said, "I took you into my home. I've given you everything I can offer. But you never even told me your name." He trudged along the sandy path towards his home, clutching a bag of spare parts with his weathered hand. Anakin followed the older man, taking a deep breath.

_I know Kitster's a good person. He won't ever betray us. But telling him my name…telling him who I am…wouldn't it just bring back memories of his old friend?_

But another voice in Anakin's head whispered, _that's what you came here for, isn't it? Don't you want to know about Anakin Skywalker…your grandfather?_

"I'm sorry, Kitster," he said quietly, causing the dark-skinned man to turn around, confused. "My name is Anakin Solo. I didn't want…" Kitster gaped at him; the bag he had been carrying was now on the dirt.

"Anakin…Solo?" he asked, and grinned when the younger man gave him a slight nod. "You're just about a legend around here. Rumor has it…you saved the galaxy." Kitster's eyes twinkled brightly. Anakin smiled, but searched the old Tatooinian's face for any sign of recognition. When he found none, he sighed heavily.

"Kitster…you've been good to me and my family," he began, choosing his words carefully. "And I want you to know that I'll never turn on you. But…I need to ask you a few questions." Kitster's eyes narrowed.

"I asked you if you had a purpose here," he said. "But you've avoided the question every time. You've just been using my hospitality, haven't you?"

"No," Anakin said, as gentle as he could. "No, I haven't."

"Why else would a Jedi Knight waste time here?"

"I need…an…eyewitness account," he said quietly, his blue eyes penetrating the wide-open space that was Tatooine, "Of my grandfather's childhood."

"And you think I would be able to give it to you."

"You've mentioned him," Anakin said simply, looking up at the older man who held so many of his family secrets.

"Have I?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker."

-STAR WARS-

Anakin breathed in heavily as he watched the twin suns set over the dunes. He kicked at the dirt with his worn boot and sighed as a few pebbles blew over the cliff and down to what he had come to regard as a giant tomb. He looked down at the old huts that had long since been deserted. Staring out at the endless dune sea, wind blew through the Jedi Knight's dark brown hair.

_I don't know why…but it makes me sad. I always wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know who he was…why he turned. But maybe it's just better to let the ghosts of the past rest in peace. Maybe Jaina was right._

He closed his eyes and knelt at the edge of the cliff, in respect of the innocents who had died at the hands of the young man who would become Darth Vader…Anakin Skywalker.

_No_, he inwardly corrected himself. _He must have already been Vader at this point…right?_

Or had he? Had those murders just been the first of many during his lifetime?

Anakin shook his head in disgust, if only with a twinge of sympathy, and climbed back onto Kitster's sandspeeder.

_I shouldn't be here. I should never have been here._

-STAR WARS-

Anakin felt his heart warm as Gavin laughed freely, the boy's blue eyes glistening in the evening light.

_He has a good laugh. A happy laugh._

He brushed his son's light brown hair away from his face, smiling slightly when it fell back into place anyway. From a chair opposite Anakin, Tahiri looked at him meaningfully. He silently extended his hand, and she walked over, sitting beside him.

"I'm glad someone's having fun," she muttered, nodding at Gavin, who was now playing with Kitster's Holovid projector. Anakin smiled and sighed heavily.

"Yeah."

"Ani, what's going on?" she asked quietly, taking his hand in hers. He bent down and kissed her hand gently.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, staring out at the dunes as he had become accustomed to doing since he had arrived at Kitster's home. "I wish I knew."

"Is this about the camp…the Tuskens?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I feel…something," he said, concentrating on the outside, his eyes closed. "It's…dark. And it's clouding everything else." Tahiri frowned slightly, her eyebrows narrowing as Anakin looked back at her. "It was so wrong to come here."

"Do you think this has to do with Kitster?" she asked, worried. But he shook his head.

"No," he said with a frown. "This is beyond anything that he could be capable of. But I fear…I could be dragging him into it."

"So…this whole time…"

"Ever since we arrived here, I thought that this…darkness…was because of the Tusken camp," Anakin said quietly. "But I was wrong. The darkness that Gavin felt…was beyond it. Dark doesn't describe what I felt at that camp. It was fear…pain…anger…grief…but not_ dark_."

"You mean there's something else," she said, her green eyes wide with understanding. "Something…bigger. That neither of us could feel." He gave Tahiri a slight nod.

"I just wish I was wrong."

-STAR WARS-

"I wish I knew what to tell you, Anakin," Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's blurry hologram said, looking sadly at his nephew. "But…whatever this is…if it's strong…it's new." Anakin crossed his arms, his brow furrowed. "Otherwise I would have known it existed."

"I'm not so sure," the younger man argued.

_You didn't know about the Tusken camp, did you_, were the words that rested on the tip of his tongue, but Anakin knew better than to question his uncle.

"It almost feels ancient," Tahiri supported. "But…" He nodded in agreement.

"But…at the times when you do feel it…it almost feels new, like you said," Anakin continued, building on her statement. Her bright green eyes were narrowed, watching every subtle movement the Jedi Mater made. Luke sighed visibly.

"I'm not sure."

"It was almost like…" Anakin frowned and looked at his wife. "Almost like a poorly concealed Force presence." Tahiri raised her eyebrows.

"You think this has to do with Jacen," Luke realized slowly. Anakin raised his arms in surrender.

"You've got to admit, it does seem like something he would do," he defended. Though his tone was light, his own words weighed heavily on him.

_How could Jacen turn to the dark side? After all we know about it…after all the destruction we've seen it cause…how could he still give in? How could he do it?_

"Yes, but _what_ exactly?" Tahiri asked. "All we've got is this 'dark' presence and your grudge against your brother."

"It's not a grudge!"

"Is too."

"It's the truth!" the younger man tried.

"You're paranoid."

"My brother, Tahiri," Anakin pleaded quietly, almost too much so. "My brother has turned. He's given himself up to the Sith. And I need you to understand that."

"Anakin, I think that you need more proof before you can accuse Jacen of anything," Luke said calmly, his hologram whirring. "I have to go. With luck, I'll hear more soon. I'll let you know." Anakin slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"May the Force be with you," he said.

"May the Force be with you," his uncle echoed, the hologram fading.

_Now what am I going to do? I don't know what Jacen's after. I don't know what he wants. _

_Do you even know it's Jacen?_ taunted a slight whisper in the back of Anakin's mind. He bit his lip.

_Yes,_ he finally told himself, his teeth gritted. _Yes, I just know._

-STAR WARS-

"Your grandfather…" Kitster studied Anakin carefully and sighed. "I wish there were words to describe him. But when I knew him…even at his young age…he was kind, caring…and he somehow had knowledge of the deepest secrets in the universe. He wanted to visit every planet out there…Ani had such dreams."

"So why didn't he?"

"Visit the planets, you mean?" When the younger man nodded, the Tatooinian replied, "He was a slave. We all were."

"A slave…" Anakin said slowly, his shocking blue eyes focused on the setting suns in the distance.

"Just a typical slave boy…but he brought so much hope…to so many," Kitster said. "Then…he just left. I never fully understood why. I always thought…he would come back. He said that when he was a Jedi, he would come back and free all the slaves. But I never saw him again." Anakin remained silent as Kitster wiped a few tears away from his overly wrinkled dark cheek. He looked towards the doorway, and realized that Tahiri had heard the entire conversation.

She looked at him, the brightness that was once in her eyes…nowhere to be found. It had long since been gone.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"He had such hopes…" Kitster tried to say, "And dreams. I never knew a person with a bigger heart than Ani. He was truly a bright light in everything that was dark. But…" The elderly man looked away from Anakin's inquiring blue eyes that were so much like those of his oldest friend.

"But what?"

"Nothing," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. "Nothing at all."

Anakin opened his mouth, but Tahiri shot him a warning glance. He sighed, but allowed her a slight nod to show that he understood, if nothing else.

_I know. No pressure or anything, right?_

After Kitster had left the room, Anakin stared out the viewpane helplessly. He breathed in heavily. A moment of silence passed before he turned around. After looking at Tahiri for a second, he slammed his fists against the wall with anger.

"Anakin!" she said, shocked. "What's gotten into you?" He sat down on the couch, head in his hands.

"I don't know, Tahiri," he told his wife hoarsely. "Am I even…I don't even care anymore."

"What do you mean, you don't care anymore?" she asked, her voice holding disbelief and slight anger. "You have to realize-"

"I have to realize what?" He stood up, his eyes fiery with rage.

"Anakin, you can't forget who you are!" Tahiri said firmly, grasping his shoulders. "You are Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight, son of Han and Leia Solo…grandson of Anakin Skywalker. You are my husband, father of Gavin Solo." He fell back onto the couch, his body shaking.

"Tahiri-" he started to say weakly. He gently touched her hand, and she grasped it, sitting down beside him. Biting her lip, she pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Ani."

"This is all my…all my fault." She said nothing in reply. Anakin stared past her, out into the desert once again.

_There's something more powerful out there…that we can't see. But why can't we see it? What could be stronger than us? The Sith are all but destroyed. _

But even still…a voice nagged him in the back of his mind, saying, _but Jacen is one. And you know this to be true…in your heart, if nowhere else. You will have to accept it before you can even dream of defeating him._

-STAR WARS-

"_Jedi Knights…"_

"_Gavin Solo…destiny of a Jedi…"_

"…_so brittle…"_

"_Don't listen to him!"_

"…_so weak."_

"…_will die like a Jedi."_

"_Ani, no!"_

"_But can't you see?"_

"_Anakin, please!"_

"_It's the only way."_

Anakin's eyes opened and he scanned the room warily, sitting up slowly. Shaking his head, his brown hair hung in front of his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. Feeling the blankets rustle, he quickly spun around. Seeing only Tahiri, he relaxed and smiled softly. She turned over in her sleep, her back to Anakin.

_How long can this last?_

He stood up and pulled on a shirt, his bare feet padding silently across the cool, smooth floor of Kitster's modest home. He sighed heavily, remembering his childhood at the Jedi Academy…before things were…complicated. When you knew who your friends were…and your enemy was your roommate that you didn't get along with.

_Sometimes…I just wish things could be how they used to be._

He turned the corner and headed into the living room. He made to sit on the couch, but seeing the shadow of a young boy ahead of him, Anakin frowned. As he stepped closer, he heard quiet sniffles and…almost…desperate…tears. He bowed his head, feeling his heart split in two.

"You okay, pal?" he asked quietly. Gavin turned around and looked up at his father with the piercing blue eyes that he had inherited from the Skywalker line. He did not shake his head, nor did he nod. Anakin sighed sadly and lifted the boy into his arms. Gavin rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"I want to go home," he said through his tears, his small voice almost scared. Feeling his son's small, gentle hands around his neck, Anakin found himself trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I know," he whispered into Gavin's caramel-colored hair. He kissed the boy's forehead lightly. "So do I."

"But-"

"But we need to be _strong_, Gavin," Anakin murmured. "We'll be going home soon, all right? I promise."

The five-year-old did not respond, his eyes closed, the rhythmic beating within his chest slow and steady. Anakin lightly rested his head on top of his son's, brushing light brown hair that had grown long out of the boy's face. He took one look out the viewpane, his eyes scanning what he knew was somewhere out in the desert, past the mesas, with deepest sympathy and utmost disgust. Turning his back to whatever haunted the barren desert, he carried his innocent, sleeping son deeper into the interior of the home.

_The sooner we finish our business here…the better._

_I'm not leaving the fate of my family to be found out here in the desert._

_**To be continued...**_

-STAR WARS-

Well...what'd you think? I personally liked the chapter, but...hehe...that's probably having to do with the fact that I wrote it. haha :) Um...I know that probably not a lot of people read Anakin/Tahiri stories, but I really do appreciate every review I get and especially author/story alerts. They mean a lot, even if there aren't many.

Oh, have you caught on to the twist in the story yet? If so, please tell me. I'll either be impressed with your deduction or angry at myself for making it too obvious.

Please review, and thanks-

William D. J. Watson


End file.
